


Is it Late Enough?

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [6]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maven just wants to sleep, Sibling Incest, Teasing, just like me, pillows, sleeping, well I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: Maven really just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bastard is back.
> 
> This was fun, and kinda challenging.  
> I wanted to write something where I went more indepth, I could have done more, but I gotta work my way up, right?
> 
> Enjoy.

Maven lay, tightly curled up into Cal's side, his breathing steady, calm.  
The room around them was spacious and bright; sun streamed through the long glass windows, creating golden patterns on the strict oak floor.  
Cal's amber eyes trembled open, eyelashes flickering against his skin, as he roused from his slumber. He released a silent yawn, stretching his left arm up, huffing slightly as he found the other trapped beneath light weight of his younger brother. He lay beneath the heavy black and silver duvet, allowing himself a few moments of restful pleasure before moving again. He lazily turned his head, watching Maven sleep, posture relaxed, for once. His younger brothers face was soft, the silver tinted and pale skin a blank canvas, no creases visible on the young man's face. Cal smiled haphazardly as he noted the lack of a frown on his brother's face, let alone the absence of tension. Taking a second to appreciate the moment before pinching Maven's nose while covering his mouth and waiting. Maven suddenly jerked up, shoving Cal away, gasping for breath.  
"You bastard!" He yelled, coughing into Cal's side as be caught his breath. The feeling on bare skin sending shivers up Cal's spine.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." Cal teased, lips curing into a grin as he kissed Maven on the temple, much to his lover's false annoyance. Maven grumbled as he unconsciously sunk into his brother's touch, batting him off after a several seconds, face flushed silver.  
"I don't want to get up." Maven sighed as he buried his head into the black trimmed, red plush, pillows, his voice muffled.  
"Because your mother's schedules, or would your rather be discovered?" Maven lifted his head wearily, black mussed curls falling over his icy eyes.  
"Fine." He muttered, stumbling up and out of bed, still bare as result of the night before. He sauntered behind a partition, picking up articles of clothing and stretching as he walked, allowing the joints to click as each muscle leaned and stretched. Slipping behind a partition he began to don the various used layers of clothing, rolling his eyes as he glanced behind his shoulder spotting Cal openly observing him.  
"Just getting ready for the day." Cal smirked before winking with a wicked smile and wandering to dress into his own, fresh, clothing.  
"Getting ready for the day, of course, because observing me in an undressed state would help you do that." Maven called sarcastically, before turning away, failing to conceal the half smile that appeared onto his face when he heard Cal let out a chuckle. He shrugged on the remainder of his expensive clothing, finishing by pulling his sash on and over over his black unform. Stepping out from behind the divider, he stood, tapping his foot as he waited for Cal. Several long minutes later, his elder brother emerged, looking regal in his own clothes.  
"Shall we go then?" Maven gestured towards the door.  
"Wait." Cal's hand shot out, grabbing his shoulder. Maven turned to face the other Calore, eyebrow raised.  
"What?" Cal rested his hand on Maven's strong jawline, pushing the younger's face upwards as he leant in to kiss him. Their kiss was soft and singular, so very unlike the many of the night before; gentle and loving in comparison to passionate and lustful. Their pale lips trembled as they finished their exchange, spending a few precious extra seconds close before solemnly moving apart. Maven glanced at Cal as the latter shook himself off, straighting himself, lifting his head up and pulling his shoulders back.  
"Come on then." Cal grinned down at Maven before swinging open the large doors and stepping through them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from the song "How can you swallow so much sleep?" By Bombay Bicycle club.


End file.
